The Deception Affair
by jkkitty1
Summary: An injured Napoleon is kidnapped from a safe house while trying to remember information that can help Illya and Jo stop THRUSH from taking over the local Nazi party.
1. Chapter 1

Deception Affair

By Jkkitty

Illya looked at his partner's unconscious pale face in the medical bed. The mission had almost ended Napoleon's life, but his luck again saved him—that and his partner's intervention. Although Section 2 agents hated being in Medical, waiting for one another to wake up in Medical had become their tradition as their partnership grew.

Illya's eyes than traveled further down the bed.

His sister, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed, had her light strawberry blonde head asleep on Napoleon's bed. She had just returned from an individual mission as they had brought Napoleon in and she had volunteered to stay with him while he had changed out of his bloody clothes.

These two people were what made his life worth living. Napoleon had been his partner, actually more like a brother for 5 years now. In addition, he couldn't wish for a better person to work with.

He remembered the day only a year ago that he had found his sister after thinking she was lost to the Nazis when they were children and was still getting to know her. Napoleon had been ordered by Waverly to reintroduce the two agents. ***

His partner had brought her into their office and said. "May I introduce you to my partner, Captain Lieutenant Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin of the Soviet Navy and GRU," knowing that it irritated him to be introduced that way. The American than had said the words that almost made his heart stop.

"This Illya is Captain Lieutenant Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin of the Soviet Air Force and GRU."

Both agents had stared at one another. Napoleon had watched him slowly rise from his chair and uncharacteristically embraced Jo, something he rarely did.

They had spoken for hours in generalities about their lives, but they did not give each other the specific details. Finding their lives had followed similar paths, but always alone. Multiple state-run orphanages, shuttled from one labor camp to another, then state run schools where each was found to have exceptional skills in the sciences and sent to attended specialities schools to refine those skills.

Each had been 'sponsored by the GRU' and was sent to join the Navy for Illya and the Air Force for Jo. From there they were sent to other countries for PhDs in their respective fields. Finally, they were ordered to join UNCLE as Soviet representatives.

Although he had attempted to discourage Jo from working in Section 2, she now was a full member of the section.

He woke her gently sending her to the agent room to get rest knowing she wouldn't go home until Napoleon had regained consciousness. He remained there for the man who was now his brother.

…

Answering an overhead page later that afternoon, the two agents entered Mr. Waverly's office. "Miss Kuryakin, Mr. Kuryakin I understand that Mr. Solo will be waking up soon. He'll then be moved to a safe house until he's physically fit. We don't want it to be common knowledge that he has regained consciousness. What he knows and what he has told us about this new threat needs to be kept quiet." Waverly began.

Both agents looked questioning at the Old Man. "Mr. Solo was able to obtain a list of leading Nazi party agents and their location in California. Unfortunately, the Nazi party is becoming stronger in the US, and it seems that many of the names on the list are also highly placed Thrush agents."

""Usually I don't allow agents to refuse an assignment, but this time time I want you both to think about this option before the undertaking. This mission will put you directly in the thick of the movement and involves putting an end to the growth of the party by discrediting the Thrush leaders. I know both of your backgrounds and childhoods may make this mission too difficult to deal with emotionally. Before you give me an answer, I believe you need to consider this assignment."

Illya started to object, but Waverly continued, "No, No, don't answer me now. I would like you to take until one this afternoon to make your decision. If you reject the assignment, it won't be held against you. I'll see you both at one pm." With this, Waverly began examining another file calling an end to the meeting. Both agents left the office, Jo to her office, and Illya back to Medical without saying a word to each other.

….

Illya sat next to Napoleon, his hands on his partner's arm, thinking. His past had been terrible. The Nazis had killed the rest of his family, and made him believe his sister was died. The work camps brought cruelty because of his nationality. It was only his blond hair and blue eyes that had saved him from death.

He knew Jo had suffered similarly, but neither of them felt the safety yet to share their personal experiences. In addition, Illya knew that Napoleon would attempt to talk both of them out of this assignment if he were awake. However, Illya recognized the fact that anything he could do to prevent what had happened to his family from happening again, he would do. He was sure Jo felt the same way. It was distressing enough to have to deal with the Nazis themselves but Thrush as leaders. This type of problem must be addressed and stopped—no matter what the outcome was for himself.

Daydreaming, Illya felt a hand squeezing his. Napoleon eyes slowly opened and searched for his partner. Illya smiled; this was the norm each of them displayed when waking up in Medical. Placing a few ice chips in Napoleon mouth so he could talk, he briefly explained that they needed to keep his recovery a secret for now.

Napoleon wasn't happy about this, but when Waverly and Dr. Towers found out he was awake, they seconded the orders. Dr. Towers quickly checked out Napoleon, determining that his back and leg injuries were healing properly. He pronounced him well enough to travel to the safe house in an ambulance.

….

Illya rode along with Napoleon and ensured his safe delivery. Napoleon asked for details of what was happening with the list that his memory was just starting to remember, to which Illya just assured him that it was being addressed.

"You are going after them aren't you?" Napoleon demanded, "Illya you don't want to do this. They did enough to you already. I can't be there to protect your back. What do you plan on doing? Who is your partner for this one?" Napoleon asked without giving Illya time even to answer one of the questions.

Although Illya didn't intent to answer any of Napoleon question anyway, he attempted to turn the conversation toward another subject. Napoleon wouldn't allow it and kept hammering at his partner. Illya wouldn't be talked out of this assignment, and Jo had already made it clear to both him and Waverly that she intended to complete the assignment.

"Oh wait a minute; I know who is backing you up. It's Jo isn't it? This is a very poor idea. Think about it my friend; this could cause you two all kind of problems."

Although Napoleon continued to maintain a one-sided agreement with Illya, he didn't change his mind. After making sure Napoleon was settled and comfortable before leaving, Illya returned to headquarters leaving an angry partner behind.

After returning to headquarters, he drifted down to the cafeteria. Grabbing a cup of tea, he headed toward the corner table where Jo sat drinking tea. "_Kak vy delayete mladshaya sestra_? (How are you doing little sister?)"

"_Ladno , i vy bolʹshoy brat_. (Okay and you big brother.)

" _Khorosho. Vnutrenniye i vneshniye shramy_, Jo? (Okay. Inner and external scars, Jo?)

"_Da, А вы_?" Jo softly responding hating to admit it.

"_Da_" he honestly answered, "YA nikogda ne otkazyvayusʹnaznacheniya do_. vy_? _Вы_?" (I never refused an assignment before. You?)

"_Nyet_, it is one o'clock, we must meet with Mr. Waverly." Jo stated as she stood up. Silently the two walked toward the office, their decision made.

….

"Have you thought about my request?" Waverly asked, both agents nodded, "You understand what you're being asked?"

"Sir, we understand. Neither of us has refused an assignment before and will not start now. We know that we are the most appropriate agents for this mission with our preferred Aryan looks, and language abilities," Illya told him talking for both of Jo and himself.

"We are ready to begin when we have the information we need." Jo nodded in response to Mr. Waverly questioning look at her.

"We'll then proceed with this briefing. You'll portray husband and wife who are moving into a new neighborhood." The two agents looked at each other and smiling—surely a marriage made in a truly twisted mind. If the two of them didn't kill one another, it'd be a surprise.

"Mr. Kuryakin, you have a position as a scientist in the company's lab at the headquarters for the California branch of this group where you'll use your knowledge to alter the virus that's being created. Miss Kuryakin, you'll be a stay at home wife. Once we get the code for their operation from Mr. Solo, you'll use your computer knowledge to change the information so that instead of Thrush being a positive influence for the group they'll be considered a dangerous or even a deadly influence for them."

"As Thrush is just beginning to become involved, we hope their agents won't be around to identify you. Do your best to stay out of their way. It's up to you two to determine how to discredit them and put a stop to this affair before it gets too far. Good luck, and be careful. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Waverly dismissed the agents who went to prepare for their departure to California.

*** Changing of past beliefs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Issek and Josephine Schröder arrived on a beautiful California morning. Stepping from the plane, the sun was shining, a few wispy clouds were floating in the sparkling blue sky giving a false impression of innocence and peacefulness that was about to be destroyed by the underneath growth of hatred, unless they were able to stop this group from using Thrush's technology.

Looking for strength to face the hatred they were about to entered, Jo grabbed for her necklace. However, the absent of it, her family ring, and Illya's medallion brought back a reminder that the items were in their desk at headquarters. These items, if found on them, would identify them as Russians leading to their deaths.

The representative from Issek's new employer met the two as they deplaned. Driving to their newly furnished house, the driver gave them a running commentary of the areas that they were passing. Although careful, a few of the comments made by the driver left no doubt of the hatred he had for minorities.

As they pulled up to their house, the two began to act like happy newlyweds, hugged, and pecked each other on the cheek. Holding tightly to each other, they explored the area outside the home and the house itself.

"What a beautiful house! Thank you Issek, I love it" Josefine threw her arms around her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. And the area, it is just what I hoped for. Private without any undesirables around."

The driver looked up the driveway and smiled at the comment before he left promising to return in an hour for Issek.

"You deserve it my dear Josefine", Issek assured her loud enough for anyone listening to hear.

….

He placed his arm around her waist as they entered their new home. As the door closed, the two quickly swept the room then the rest of the house for devices, the last area being the bedroom. Illya looked up after finishing the corner he was examining to see Jo grinning at him, "What is so funny?"

"Do you remember the last time we shared a bed?" she asked pointing to the room's single bed, "I was five, and we were living with Babushka".

"I remember that you got us into trouble by starting a pillow fight when we were supposed to be sleeping," Illya said as he turned to look out the window. Remembering even the good times was hard for him at times.

Unexpectedly he was hit in the back by a flying object. As he turned toward Jo, a second pillow hit him. Grabbing the first one, he shot it back at her. Pillows and loud laughter, a sound rarely heard from the two of them flew in the room.

After a while, both agents laid on the bed reliving the last time they had shared this kind of fun. The fun had ended when the Nazi killed the rest of their family then separated them.

"Illya, have you thought about why we picked the life we did? Any moment we can die with all the destruction all around us and death is a norm in our line of work. No commitments for us, or it could cause others to be in danger, but we would do nothing else. Are we crazy?" Jo asked seriously.

Before Illya could answer, a honk blast announcing the return of the driver to take Illya to his lab brought them back to reality. Jo's eyes turned sad, and Illya held her for a few moments. Looking into his eyes, she saw determination in his icy, blue stare as they darkened to show his change of mood.

"I promise, we will put an end to them," he said as he went to the waiting car.

….

Illya walked out the door ready to be taken to the compound while Jo began to set up her computer that was a prototype from UNCLE Section 4 and the other equipment for her part of the assignment.

The equipment was organized in a side room as it took up so much space. Using the codes that Napoleon had already recalled, she entered the Thrush sites for the project they were beginning in the area

….

Illya was driven to the lab where he would be working. He was met by König, the head of his department. "Welcome to our lab. I was informed that you are an expert in viruses and their creation."

Illya clicked his heels together and offered König a handshake. "Thank you for the welcome. You are correct, Herr Dockor; my specialty is viruses. I was told you needed someone who could mutate an existing virus so that it is more powerful and easier to spread." With a knowing smile he continued, "We are going to use this to help fight the undesirable problem, nein?" he asked.

König returned his smile, "Ja. We are trying to continue what our leader started years ago. I understand you and your wife have just returned from Brazil where you spent some time with relatives. How are some of our older members doing?"

He was referred to some of the Nazis still hiding in that country. It was rumored that Schröder's father had been prominent in the original party.

"They are fine, danke; however, they miss their homeland. They expect to be able to return in glory when we can get back what is truly ours", Illya answered.

This pretense was beginning to get to him. What he would've liked to say would've resulted in his and Jo death.

Sometimes assignments caused him to hate himself for what he said or did, but in this case, he had the opportunity to turn it down but didn't. Reminding himself that if they pulled this off, another bed of hatred would be wiped out.

"Pardon, Mr. König, I was daydreaming about how wonderful this would be when we finished and am anxious to start," Illya said as he realized that König was speaking to him.

"No problem. You are right, when this project is finished we will have a step toward our alternate goal," König proudly agreed.

"Sir", Illya began, "I do have one concern. I understand an organization that is not purely Aryan is helping us. Is not this a problem?"

"Do not concern yourself. Once we have our project completed, they will be eliminated," he answered with a knowing grin. "Shall we look at the lab," he continued as he took Illya's arm.

As they walked through the building, Illya watched for Thrush agents. One or two lower level men were about, but no direct contact was made.

….

As they entered the lab, most of the other employees stopped what they were doing to see who this new scientist was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Dr. Issek Schröder. He will be working with our virus to achieve our goal. I expect all of you to help him in every way possible", with this he left Illya in his lab office.

Picking up the file, which outlined the virus and its properties, Illya placed his tinted reading glasses on. After looking the data over, he whistled.

'We are in trouble if we do not destroy this project', he thought to himself. 'It will actually work even as it is now."

He asked a lab assistant to set up a culture so that he could examine it under the microscope.

Before long König reappeared and reminded Illya that it was time to leave for the night. "I would not want your young bride mad at me on your first night here. Tell me, what do you think of our little virus?"

Illya thought it was time to see if König knew of Thrush's participation in this virus, "Very interesting and satisfactory. However, I did find it intriguing that it is almost exactly like one I have seen before."

"True, true. Our partners offered the basic design to us. I hope you will be able to improve it for us. Is it possible?" König questioned Illya.

"Of course, a little work but feasible. I will be solely responsible for this work—I mean it is our partner virus?" pushing some more.

"No, No Dr. Schröder. You won't be bothered by them. They are not allowed in this section of the building. Now, home you go to that pretty, young wife of yours. A car outside has been assigned to you and your wife. Treat it as your own. I'll stop by tomorrow morning to see how you are doing." With that, König walked Illya to his car.

….

When Illya arrived at the house, he found Jo working on the computer. "How is it going?"

"Okay, I just need the rest of the codes from Napoleon to finish this up. And you my dear 'husband' how did it go for you?" Jo teased.

"Thrush has some men around but all lower level. It seems strange to see the Nazi and Thrush uniforms together. They are not allowed in the lab, and I have a door that I can use to enter and exit the lab, so I should be able to avoid them. However, we need to wrap this up quickly. The virus is extremely dangerous and almost complete."

Illya called in to report his findings to Mr. Waverly after which Jo updated their boss on her progress.

"How is Mr. Solo doing sir? Is he ready to give me the rest of the codes yet?"

"The doctors are going to hypnotize him later today, and we will send the codes by carrier. This virus must be destroyed Mr. Kuryakin. And you must make sure the party doesn't rely on Thrush again", with this he clicked off.

"Does he ever say good-bye?" Jo asked handing Illya back his communicator.

"Nyet, what is for supper, my beautiful young wife?" Illya responded and ducked before a potholder headed his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later, the beeping of Jo's communicator interrupted supper. "Kuryakin here."

"Is Mr. Kuryakin there with you?"

"Yes, sir," Illya called out.

"We have a problem. Mr. Solo was kidnapped from the safe house. We have reason to believe they're heading out to California with him. He had just finished giving up the rest of the information including the other codes and passwords that you'll need Miss Kuryakin to complete your part of the assignment. I'll have this information sent by carrier. Be on the watch for Mr. Solo.' Waverly instructed them, "However, your assignment comes first. After all Mr. Solo is quite resourceful on his own."

Jo closed the communicator giving it an irritating glance and looked at Illya. "You know, someday I will say what I am thinking before he hangs up."

"Sure you will. Just like the rest of us will" shaking his head to mean it would never happen.

"I will search for him around the building and see if I can find out anything. You look into their communications. One of us should be able to come up with something. Otherwise, we might need to do a little night work," Illya proposed.

….

Napoleon had just finished his report to Waverly including the other codes and passwords. He was napping when a crash of the door brought him awake. Before he could reach his gun, two THRUSH agents were at the bedroom door with their guns pointed at him. He heard the cough of a silencer and loss consciousness.

Waking up Napoleon kept his eyes closed and used his other senses to decide where he was. The bed he was on was soft and comfortable; covers were keeping him warm. Not the usual Thrush cell he was used to. Two voices spoke softly about his condition. That was strange as he had been at a safe house, and the doctors had just given him an okay for discharge from medical although on desk duty at work, he was no longer considered invalid.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. A beautiful nurse was looking over him with a doctor right behind her.

"Well hello Mr. Solo, I am glad to see you are awake. I am nurse Grace, and this is Dr. Wilson. We were worried about you after the attack."

Well they were admitting that the house had been attacked, but were they really UNCLE.

"Where am I? Last I remember was sleeping in my bed and there was a lot of gunfire. Then someone shot me."

"Yes, yes Mr. Solo. Thrush attacked the safe house, but we were able to get you back before they took you. Mr. Waverly had you transferred to this secure wing of the hospital until we make sure there are no side effects of the drug they shot you with," the doctor explained. "He wanted to make sure that you were okay before continuing with the report."

Napoleon continued to keep his face from showing his true feelings. They did not know that he had finished his report, strike one. Thrush was playing one of their games, and he intended to play right along with them for a while. Agents were not put into the general hospitals unless in critical condition. Medical could handle any other problems.

"I can't wait to get back to the report. When can I be released? I have no side effects that I can notice."

"Sorry Mr. Solo, but Mr. Waverly left orders that you were to stay here until we clear you," the doctor insisted.

"Okay, give me my communicator, and I'll contact him. I have information that he needs", Napoleon dangled the bait in front of them. He knew they would want to find out what he knew, but how they were going to get out of letting him reach Waverly should be interesting.

"I am sorry Mr. Solo, but Mr. Waverly said he would be out of touch for the next few days" Napoleon knew that this wasn't true as the Old Man was setting up a conference in a few days, strike two. "However, if this is really important, a Mr. Snide from interrogation has been waiting for you to wake up. Would you like me to get him?"

"No, this is need to know information, and only Mr. Waverly is to have access to it. How about you give me my communicator, and I'll contact him directly," he suggested again.

"Well to be honest with you, it wasn't brought in with you. Why don't you get some rest, and I'll see what I can do about having them deliver it here for you," Dr. Wilson suggested, strike three.

After the two left, Napoleon quickly left the bed, searched the room, and attempted to open the door—locked no surprise there. Finding his clothes in the closet, he searched each pocket—empty. However, they did leave some of his toys such as his exploding buttons on his shirt, if he could just figure out what they were up to.

The doctor came in later with some 'medication'. When asked what it was, he assured Napoleon that it was just a relaxer. Napoleon refused the injection, which upset the doctor.

"Now Mr. Solo, I have heard about you agents in Section 2. I feel that it is important that you rest to complete the healing process. Mr. Waverly did order that you were to follow medical directions."

"Even Mr. Waverly knows how I felt about drugs. No drugs doctor," Napoleon responded with anger. "I'll not need anything to relax", with this, the doctor left the room. "Wonder what is next?" Napoleon said to himself.

It didn't take long for that question to be answered. The door open and two large Thrush goons entered the room with the doctor.

"Enough of these games Mr. Solo. Quite obviously, you know where you are and what's going on. We want to know how much of the list of codes and passwords you have remembered, and we want it now."

"List, what list?" Napoleon asked innocently.

"Games, Mr. Solo. Let's not insult one another. You have the list of codes to our programs, and we want to know how many of these codes UNCLE knows, and who was given the list."

"Sorry, I can't remember. My memory, you know," he grinned at his captures tapping his head.

"Mr. Solo, you will find that your sense of humor doesn't amuse me. Gentlemen see if you can get Mr. Solo to share his information with us. Remember, however, we need him alive. I'll be back with some drugs later after you have softened him up a bit," the doctor directed.

….

When Napoleon next woke up next, he was in a typical Thrush cell. His body hurt all over, and blood smeared his face and head. He was attached to the wall with hand manacles. No one was in the cell with him, and he heard nothing from the hall. Looking over his clothes, he still remained in the pjs from before and therefore had none of his toys located throughout his clothes. Wondering when his interrogator would return, he looked around for a way to escape. None was visible at this time, but he was never one to believe an opportunity won't come along.

A few hours later, the two goons and Wilson entered the cell. They had a chair, which was set up in the middle of the floor. Napoleon was released from his manacles and taken to the chair. Before they were able to seat him, he broke loose attacking one of the men. The door opened and two other men with rifles arrived.

"The easy way or the hard way, Mr. Solo?" Wilson asked.

Napoleon raised his hands with a shrug and sat down. Quickly his hands were bond to the chair arms.

"Now Mr. Solo, I have a new truth drug from Thrush. You're to be our guinea pig. I've been told that each time you refuse to give me an answer to a question or an untrue answer, severe pain will shoot through your body becoming progressively more painful. There will be no physical signs of torture just mentally well…. Perhaps you'd like to talk before we see if this drug lives up to Thrush's specifications."

"No thanks. Wouldn't want your new drug to be use without a trial run," Napoleon answered with a sparkling grin.

"Actually Mr. Solo, I'm glad you feel that way. That is the type of response I have heard about that you are famous for, but again I am not amused. I think the test run should be very enlightening. Push up his sleeve and hold his arm still" with that Wilson injected Napoleon with the new drug.

At first Napoleon felt nothing and wondering if it was really working. Wilson asked him for his name and position. Napoleon who was ignoring him when suddenly he was hit with a wave of pain. It started in his head and tore throughout his body.

"Answer now Mr. Solo or you'll find that the pain will continue to get worse."

To determine exactly what would happen with the drug, Napoleon answered the first question, which would give nothing that they didn't know already. As soon as he answered with his name and position, the pain disappeared. Well, he knew how the drug worked now. However, he also knew that this was the beginning of a lot of pain as he won't betray UNCLE.

….

Because of the pain, drugs, and beatings caused him frequently to pass out from the torture, so he didn't know if hours or days had passed when he blacked out again.

"Leave him to think about the drug's effect. After all, anticipation is often worse than the actual pain" Wilson directed as they left Napoleon lying on the cot.

Later on after several more rounds of drugs and softening up, Napoleon was having a hard time even getting to his feet. Which was worse he wondered—the drug and the waiting. Beatings weren't new to him, but he did believe that the combination would get to the point where he wouldn't recover from one of the rounds.

….

Unsure how long he had been held in the cell when Wilson entered and directed his men to escort Napoleon to another cell, he looked up at Wilson not making a move to rise.

"Sorry, old man but my social calendar is filled up for the night," Napoleon said turning his back to Wilson attempting to get a rise out of him.

"I see you still have your sense of humor Mr. Solo, let's see if you can keep it. Get him up and place him in with the other one." Wilson directed as he moved out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking down the sidewalk by their "house" blond hair bleached whiter by the California sun; the agents had their heads together and looked like a young married couple who were sharing a special moment. Actually, it allowed them to talk without bugs and cameras around. "How are you doing little sister? You look so sad. Worried about Napoleon? You know he can care for himself." Illya began.

"I know. It saddens me, that there is so much hatred around here. The groups that the wives attend are so full of hatred for those who are not of the 'superior race'."

"Even with all the hatred I have faced in my life, I think the training that the children receive is the worst. They are being taught to hate and use violence to achieve it. It so hard not to stand up and tell them what I think." Shaking her head as she answered truthfully.

"Watch it, here comes the neighbors," Illya warned Jo. "Good evening Mrs. and Mr. Miller and how are you tonight?"

"Fine, fine my dears. Oh, you make such a lovely couple. I remember my childhood and all the young couples with their blond hair and blue eyes" she sighed, "Well at least we have this little corner of the world for our kind."

Feeling Jo tightening up and ready to make a reply to the Millers, Illya gentle turned her toward the house walking slowly toward the door "Yes, Very true. Excuse us, we must go in now. Josefine has not been feeling well today," Illya explained to the couple.

To Jo, "Just count to ten in a few of the languages you know before you speak," he warned her.

"Actually, I probably need to do it in all the languages I know to prevent the comments I want to say" she answered and entered the house though the door that Illya had opened.

That evening, the two agents packed up their personal belongings except for the computer equipment, which would be picked up the next day by an UNCLE team, and secretly placed it in the car. After tomorrow, neither would be returning to this house.

….

The next morning before leaving for the lab, Illya came down to breakfast. "Do not forget to pick up the items on my list from the store today."

"Sure make the 'wife' do all the work", she responded with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, dear I will get your items from the store. Is there anything else I can do for you," Jo managed to elude the rolled up newspaper that Illya shot at her.

"The substitute virus will be completed later this morning, and then I will leave the false papers and culture in the safe. However, before leaving the lab, I will mine the room with explosives that can be set off from a distance," Illya informed Jo.

"Good, I have a few more messages to reformate and doctor, then the final one. Finally, I will in-bed the two viruses into the last two communications. That will finish my part of the assignment."

"This afternoon, we will explore the building on the outer edge of the land for Napoleon."

Jo grinned at him, "Let's see—you finish the virus alteration, I finish the computer adjustments, we rescue Napoleon, you blow up the lab, and we get to go home. Just another normal day at the office."

Jo left for the store after Illya left for the lab. The two computer viruses that she had completed were preoccupying her thoughts. The first was a worm that would slowly corrupt the party's computers to become infected and documents to become useless. She had sent the one with the message for all members before she had left home.

The second, a destruction virus would be sent this afternoon with the final message to the heads of the party. This one would cause the computers themselves to react like bacon on a hot stove. Sizzling, popping, crackling, and sending clouds of smoke and flames, would be the result when the message was opened by the reader.

This preoccupation, not a healthy thing for an agent at any time but especially on assignment, was the reason that Jo missed the man watching her. As she left, he quickly grabbed the phone and made a call.

….

Illya arrived at the lab at the same time as Dr. König who began to ask him questions about the virus, his progress, and the when the final product would be available for use. Illya intended to use an excuse to delay Dr. König questions, when he spotted two Thrush agents heading toward the lab.

Quickly he slipped on his lab coat and glasses than grabbed König's elbow and heading into his office avoiding the agents. Knowing that König didn't understand what the virus was about, Illya showed König the false virus and formula. As Illya explained the process, he attempted to make it as complicated as possible. Within ten minutes, König remembered an appointment that he needed to attend to immediately and left.

After König left, Illya reexamined the virus one last time. He had reordered only one component of the virus' DNA sequence to change the virus from an aerobic (airborne) virus to an anaerobic virus that dies when exposed to air. The other minor changes that were made to the virus were smokescreens and had very little to do with the virus itself. The written formula, which had been altered to a much larger extent, making it impossible for those working with the virus to reproduce it in the original state.

Illya gathered all the papers, both fake and real, associated with the project. He placed the fake ones into the safe hiding the real ones in the secret compartment in his briefcase. He then placed the false cultures under the hood, and the real cultures then were sealed into the secret compartment. Finally, he placed explosives around his office, the hood, and lab in general.

He was just closing the outer door from his office when alarms began to sound. He saw men heading his way led by the three Thrush agents. Knowing that he was discovered, he ran toward the parking lot. Instead of going to his car, he found an unlocked car and hot-wired it. NOT slowing down at the gate, he rammed it and sped down the road.

Two cars were hot on his tail. Attempting to evade them, he sped-up and took corners on two wheels. Instead of going toward the house, he led them in the opposite direction. Making an effort to withdraw his communicator to alert Jo, the car flipped over, and the communicator flew out the window. Quickly Illya exited the car and headed into a wooded area that was beside the road.

Hearing car doors slam shut, Illya headed deeper into the woods. Once he was far enough from the sounds of the searchers, he took stock of himself. Nothing was broken just bruises and sore muscles.

Illya turned and began to head toward the house, hoping to make it before Thrush visited Jo. A few times he heard them searching for him but was able to stay out of sight.

As he arrived at the house, it was just in time to Jo being forced into a car.

…..

After returning from the store, Jo sat before the computer with her gun on the table near her left hand while she finished attaching the final virus to the Thrush program that would be sent to the Nazi's leaders. The final information sent out would indicate that the party had been set up by Thrush to take a fall for the creation of the virus, and after everything was finished that they planned to blow up the lab. As she was about to press the send button, the back door burst open.

"Hands up Miss Kuryakin and don't move," was the demand shouted as the group of Thrush agents entered the room. Reaching for her gun, the leader of the group shook his gun in warning, "I won't do that if you don't wish a hole in the center of your pretty face".

Jo slowly raised her hands passing her right thumb by the send button on the computer. One swift motion and Jo pressed the key, and then placed her hands on her head in a surrendering manner.

"What did you do?" König demanded. He grabbed Jo from the chair and flipped her around backhanding her across her face.

"Just closing out the laptop," she smiled up innocently at him.

Backhanding her again, he pushed her toward his men, "Bind her. Enjoy this moment Miss Kuryakin; you'll live to regret it. You'll tell me what you just did as an old friend of yours is waiting to talk to you." At that, the men pushed her out the door into a waiting car.

Somehow, she didn't think that the old friend was someone she honestly wanted to see.

….

Just arriving home as Jo was being pushed into the car, Illya watched from behind a fence unable to assist. 'Well', he thought, 'Hopefully they will take her to where Napoleon is, and I can get both of them out at the same time," and began to follow Jo's tracer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Jo was pushed through the cell door still bound, König informed her "We'll discuss your actions later. First, I'll look for your brother," Jo raised her eyes, "Yes I know he's your brother. Once we have him, we see how long you both keep your secrets".

Jo moved toward the cots in the back and sat in the cold, damp cell. The only other items in the cell besides the bed were a stainless steel sink and toilet lit by bright fluorescent lights. The ceiling beam with manacles hanging from it, and manacles in pairs imbedded in the wall. Typical Thrush cell, Jo thought to herself, at least she wasn't attached to either the wall or ceiling at this time.

A little while later the cell door opened again, and Napoleon was pushed through it. "Hey there," Napoleon startled her. "Come to rescue me?" his comforting voice teased her as he joined her.

"You do know we have been looking for you. If you would not get yourself captured all the time, it would be much easier to complete assignments," she teased him back.

He looked at her and remembered the first time he had seen her. She stood at the window in Waverly office, looking out over the United Nations. Most of the women in UNCLE dressed in the uniform skirt and top, but she bucked the trend even then, dressing in in black slacks and turtleneck, covered by a ruby red suit jacket, and finished with low black boots. As she turned from the window, he knew then she was something special.

Her large blue eyes hid a multitude of secrets and terrors within the iciness of their color and pale strawberry blonde of her hair created an unassuming but stunning beauty that she seemed unaware of.

Now he saw her bruised face and wondered once more why she insisted on this lifestyle.

"If you can stop daydreaming for a minute, can you untie these ropes, they are a little tight." Jo turned so that he could reach her ropes. Napoleon took her bleeding hands in his, untying the ropes and helped her rub her sore wrists from her attempt to remove them.

She sighed looking over her wrists. "Thanks Napoleon. Suppose there will be more scars. So much for short sleeves for a while, yet again."

He laughed at her, "I thought you only wore long sleeve black turtlenecks".

"Funny! I missed you," giving him a quick kiss on his bruised and cut cheek. Turning his face from side to side to look it over and then glancing at his chest and his back under his shirt, "Looks like you have not had a pleasant visit. Any real damage or were they just warming up?"

"Just a warm up, nothing too bad yet. I'm okay except for being a little bruising, a few cuts, and several sore muscles. I see you're making new friends also", returning the kiss on her bruised cheek.

"He was upset that I when I hit the send button as he came through the door", she gave him a grin that showed that she had uploaded the data before they could stop her.

"Too bad your 'husband' didn't join us," Napoleon questioned Illya's location.

"They know it Illya." She explained. "However, you know him, always doing his own thing. Never know where he will show up next", assuring Napoleon that Illya was still out there.

"Why are these cells always cold and damp? I swear that we spend half our lives with colds. Why can they never be warm and comfortable?" Napoleon pulled Jo toward him and hugged her to warm her up.

"I had a lovely room, but when I won't play with them, they became upset and moved me to another cell for questioning before this one, but at least the company in this one is nicer."

As the cell door opened again, Napoleon noticed the look of horror that quickly passed through Jo's eyes. If he hadn't been looking at her, he won't have noticed it. "Jo?" Napoleon questioned as he pushed Jo behind to him to protect her, "I take it, you know him." She nodded.

"Kuryakin, Kuryakin, Kuryakin. I suppose you wondered who had spotted you and told these folks. You do remember me, don't you?" the new man asked, "And I believe you are the famous Mr. Solo."

Napoleon nodded toward the man, acknowledging that he was correct.

"How do you forget a pig, Möller? Just thinking about how you never owned my soul makes me smile. "Jo responded sarcastically with hatred hanging on every word. Allowing her hatred to get the best of her, she sprung at and attacked Möller attempting to claw at his face before being pushed back by a guard.

"You belong to me my dear. This is not what I taught you. I taught respect and obedience by fear and punishment. Remember my dear, I paid for you in the labor camp and will get my money worth yet." Möller responded as he reached to touch her face.

Napoleon took one-step to block the action, but a persuasive fist was jammed in his stomach, doubling him over, stealing his breath away, and sending him back besides Jo on the cot.

Möller had the guards hold Jo. Slowly he circled her. When he faced her again, he began to backhand her. Her head snapped with the force of each blow. She lingered at the brink of unconsciousness until she finally allowing darkness take her. Möller motioned for them to drop her back on the cot.

When she was released, Napoleon's guards also released him. Napoleon had never been so angry before. It wasn't only because Möller had beaten Jo; after all, in their line of work they often were beaten. Nor was it a fact she was a woman—she was an UNCLE agent after all. The fact that Möller's hatred hurt and damaged children and was planning to do so again bothered him the most.

Attempting to control his raging to become more proficient, he attacked his guards. He took out the two guards standing too close to him with an elbow to each of their stomach and a chop across their neck. He continued toward Möller as two more guards came toward him. Assuming the fighting stance, he attacked those two guards. Although they were able to get a few licks in, Napoleon bested both of them.

As he reached Möller, who had stood there and watched the fight, the butt of a rifle crashed into the back of his head, and he fell on the floor, stunned. "Leave them. Once we get the other Kuryakin, they will tell us what we need."

Napoleon gently held Jo's head on his lap. "_Chto svinʹi. YA umru prezhde, chem on nikogda ne poluchayet to, chto on dumayet, chto on vladeyet_," Jo spit out once she was again awake. Seeing the questioning look on Napoleon face, she translated it for him "I said that pig. I will die before he ever gets what he thinks he owns."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly running his hand down her hair, "I am a good listener".

"Nyet", Jo looked into Napoleon's eyes. She could not bring herself to share that part of her life. Instead, she allowed Napoleon to hold her while she sobbed softly for lost innocence including hers so many years ago, something she never felt comfortable doing before.

He gently held her, brushing her hair, rocking her, murmuring comforting words into her ear, and allowing her to cry until the tears ceased. Hugging her tightly, he knew that although Jo won't talk about whatever Möller had done to her as a child, it still haunted her today. In addition, the indication was that she was but one of many that he had harmed in this way.

Although UNCLE agents were taught that revenge was not acceptable, he promised himself that he would kill Möller before this assignment for completed for all those who suffered because of him in the past.

Seeing Jo wiping away the tears, Napoleon bent his head holding her face gently in his hands, slowly kissed her to offer her the comfort she needed right then. "Don't tell your brother, I like my head where it is." Napoleon teased—but had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the kiss.

She smiled back at him, "Maybe you should be more worried about me. Just make sure whatever you start Mr. Solo, you can complete it," and quickly kissed him back.

A little later, both agents were leaning against the wall with eyes waiting for Thrush's next move. Jo was taken out of the cell by Möller, and Napoleon was bound to the ceiling manacles. "I want the information that Mr. Solo has, get it for me." Möller demanded as he followed the guards out with Jo. When the next move came however, it wasn't by Thrush but be Illya.

Before following Jo's beeper, Illya entered the house and had retrieved an extra communicator. He notified Waverly of what had happened, and asked for backup once the two missing agents were located. After supplying himself with defensive items that UNCLE had provided, he left to follow the tracer.

Illya had followed Jo tracer to the building holding her. Calling for backup, he entered the building and using a mercy bullet, he took out a Thrush officer switching uniforms with him. Slowly made his way into the basement area of the building where he believed the agents were being held.

He came around the corner and heard Möller giving orders for Napoleon's interrogation. After Möller left the cell, a blond guard entered Napoleon's cell. Just as the guards were going to begin Napoleon's beating, he yelled, "Halt! I wish to speak to him before you begin, perhaps I can offer him something to help him decide to help us."

The two guards moved away allowing the officer to come closer to Napoleon's side and waited for the next order. Before they realize what was happening, Illya put both of the guards down. "Why am I always saving you?" he furiously asked Napoleon.

Napoleon knew this was Illya's way to allow his relief to vent. "However, late as usual tovarisch," Napoleon retorted.

As he untied Napoleon, he raised his eyebrows. "Late! I save your hide before they started to work on you. May I ask where is my sister is? "

"Möller just took her down the hall and has very unhealthy designs on her."

The rest of the rescue group began to enter the cell as the shooting outside the cell began to wane.

"Chort (damn)" Illya swore. "Ok, the rest of you close down the site, and remember, we do take prisoners people, kill only if necessary". Napoleon attempted to hide a grin; it was he who was always qualifying his statements according to Illya.

As his ropes were removed, Napoleon grabbed one of the guard's guns following Illya; they ran down the hall to locate the room Jo was taken to. They met resistance, and had to fight their way further into the building. As they rounded on corner, Illya who was leading was told to drop his weapon. Instead, he dropped to the floor, and Napoleon took out one guard as Illya took out the other one.

Dropping tear gas into occupied rooms along the way, Illya and Napoleon helped to clear out other people who were still in the building. Before turning the next corner, they heard the three Thrush agents who originally spotted Illya at the lab. "He got her in the cell down the hall, and I won't want to be there when he gets through with her." One said.

Before anything else was said, the two UNCLE agents turned the corner and took out the agents with Illya's sleep darts.

Hearing Möller's voice as they turned the next corner, they took a defensive position. Illya noticed Napoleon replacing his mercy clips with live clips. "Napoleon? What are you doing?"

"I'll give him a chance to surrender first, but I am not taking a chance of him escaping and wreaking his havoc anyplace else," Napoleon responded as he fixed the clip into his gun.

"Jo would not want you to do this for her," Illya tried to calmly remind him. A nod of the head was the only response he received.

In the room, Möller was walking around Jo, who wrists were bleeding again from the tight bindings that had been replaced. "I want you to tell me what information you sent?" he demanded, highlighted with a blow from his riding crop across her legs.

"Nyet" Jo spit back, "And you know that hurts do you not?" annoying Möller further.

Möller laughed, "It will get much worse if you don't answer my questions. One last time, what did you send?"

Jo glared at him, her blue eyes taking on a steel blue color making it clear she would not tell him what he was asking for.

"Very well. There are ways of getting information from female UNCLE agents, and it can be very unpleasant. Strip her!" he demanded of his men.

As the two guards approached Jo, two shots rang out dropping them to the floor unconscious. Möller grabbed Jo placing a knife to her throat. Illya and Napoleon advanced further into the room guns out. "Drop you weapons gentlemen or she is dead."

At the same time, Jo stomped on his foot and ducked. Napoleon weapon spit out. Möller joined his men on the floor with a bullet in the leg. "Don't move Möller or the next one will be between your eyes," Napoleon warned.

Möller grabbed the knife aiming to throw it at Jo, when Napoleon weapon spit out again. This time the bullet did enter between Möller eyes. "I warned him," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Helping Jo up, Illya teased her, "That certainly is an old fashion way of getting free" eyeing the down man.

"It worked did it not. Can you please untie these ropes?" Jo turned to offered her hands to the men with a smile—her innocence may have been lost due to Möller, but no one else would lose their thanks to Napoleon.

As the three agents left the cell, the rest of the team was completing a final sweep of the site for other personal. Once the building was clear, Illya pulled out the detonator and set off the explosives. The gathered UNCLE agents watched as the building imploded. Slowly the rescue team and agents left for the California office.

…..

After receiving the mandatory medical checkup, the agents were released to return to New York. Waverly was given their oral report, and he was able to update the agents in turn that several Thrush officials were terminated by the party.

Retiring to Napoleon apartment afterwards, the agents were joined by April and Mark in town between assignments. Good food, good liquor, good music, and time to relax, the agents were enjoying their down time and each other company. One more time they saved the world and were alive to cherish life at its fullest.

After a few hours, Illya decided to go down to his apartment and finish his lab notes.

"Stay a while, Tovarisch. You know what they say, all work and no play makes Illya…"

"I know Napoleon but this cannot wait. See you in the morning," Illya said with a wave.

Napoleon and Jo were left in the apartment. Lying with her head in his lap, Jo smiled at Napoleon.

"So Mr. Solo, if you remember in the cell, I told you to make sure you finished whatever you start. I want you to understand I am not ready for any more than what we have now. However, that does not mean we cannot get to know one another better." She gently pulled his head down and gave him a long deep kiss.

Surprised Napoleon responded in kind, "Your brother wouldn't be happy about this," he reminded her. He held her tightly and kissed her again. The two spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other a great deal better.

Jo stood up and headed for the door. "Napoleon, as I said, I am not ready for anything more, but some day-who knows. I better leave before something does happen that Mr. Waverly would not appreciate or approve of."

As she closed the door to walk down to her apartment, Napoleon smiled and began to think about what surprises the future might hold. The Kuryakins, brother and sister, give him some surprises from time to time.


End file.
